The Unshakeable Promise
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Can a group of mismatched people save Neo Ivalice and Ancient Terra while fulfilling the wish of a young girl? HHR ROC RT SOC


Hey everyone! Here is a HP version of Final Fantasy XIII. Cast: Lighting - OC, Snow - Harry, Hope - OC, Sazh - Remus, Vanille - Ginny, Fang - Cho, and Serah - Hermione. I'll let you guess who Voldemort is in this story. I'm gonna extend Serah's role in this story, so there can be room for my favorite pairing.

Summary: A mismatched group of people are chosen to stop the destruction of both Neo Ivalice and Ancient Terra. Within the hearts of these chosen people is simply a wish of a young girl who wants their home to be saved. For two of the chosen, this wish burns brightly. But to the people of Neo Ivalice, these people are viewed as monsters who needed to be destroyed. Can this strange group of people can both worlds while fulfilling the wish of the young girl?

Pairing: Harry x Hermione, Ron x OC, Remus x Tonks, Sirius x OC

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, OC's and setting are owned by me, the basic storyline is owned by Square Enix

* * *

Day 1 The Beginning of The End

_The seven years and thirteen days after we woke were the beginning of the end._

The sound of wheels against an iron railing could be heard in the ears of the train's passengers, seated side by side and dressed in long white robes with hoods that covered their faces. Silence hung in the air of each train car, the only sounds that were heard was the wind from outside the train and the footsteps of a guard from the Malfoy Cooperation. In one train car, as a guard was checking the passenger, a man's voice quietly asked to his companion, "Are you serious about this?"

"Be quiet," was the reply of a young woman. The man looked toward the guard, gentle amber brown eyes stared at the masked warrior, then he looked down to the floor, he whispered to her, "Best of luck to you." The woman nodded, as soon as the train went over a bump and the guard almost fell, that's when the woman jumped up and attacked the guard. A remote control fell from the guard's pocket and the woman landed it, destroying it. The hidden chains of the other passengers broke off; the man smiled and said to the others, "She did it!" Everyone smiled and got out of their seats, at that moment, more guards came in and shot at the woman, she jumped in the air, leaving behind her damaged robe and revealing the military uniform underneath. Short spiked light brown hair gently blew while a pair of sea-green eyes focused on her targets.

With quick kicks and movements, she successfully took out the guards and grabbed one of the guns, heading for the next car. When the door opened, the guard there immediately noticed her but the woman just kicked him in the face and knocked him out. The man ran to a frightened child and knelt down to face him, he asked, "Are you all right, young one?" The child looked at him, scared, the man smiled, his amber eyes softly shined at him and said, "It's all right, I'm not an l'Cie."

A small mechanical wolf walked onto the man's shoulder and gave a little howl, the child smiled at this. The woman snapped her fingers and a soft light surrounded her as she dodged the attacks from the guards. She used one guard as she placed her feet on his face and jumped to the others, using the gun she took.

With the guards knocked out, the man led the passengers to another car, he said, "So far, so good." Reaching the woman, he said, "Those people all want to fight." With a small smile, the woman loaded her gun and said, "Good for them." Looking out the window, the woman looked toward their destination; they were at the ruins center of the four great cities, it was the other place that was as horrible as Azkaban Prison, this place was called the Despair's End. It was here where she knew she could find two people precious to her, but the train was attacking by strange creatures that inhabited Despair's End, the woman turned to the man, "Give me that!" She took the gun from his hands and shot at the creatures that were attacking them. Her shots heavily damaged the track as more guards surrounding them and called upon frightful creatures to attack the rebels. One of the creatures was able to stop the train, ripping a large part of the train off.

"Run, Marya!" The man shouted, but Former Second Class Soldier Marya Granger didn't listen and ran toward the creature, the man said, "I meant _away_!" "You comin', Professor Lupin?" Marya shouted at him from the large gapping hole, Remus Lupin sighed and followed her. The scorpion-like creature and Marya just stared at each other before it jumped into the air and landed, more toughly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Remus said, reaching his weapon. "Let's be rational, now!" The creature tried to attack, causing the two to jump back, Remus said to his former student, "They're sending the big guns now. So, what do we do?" "This time, you watch and learn, 'Professor'," Marya said, as the creature attacked her and she dodged.

She attacked back, slashing at the creature's metal head, Remus helped out by shooting his double revolvers. But the creature tried to shake them off the train, Marya shouted, "Fall back!" The two of them ran to the next car, Remus gasped for air as he shouted, "Not so tough now, huh?" Two rockets appeared on the creature, Remus groaned and shouted, "Hey, that wasn't a challenge, now? All right?" As the train cars began to shake, Remus sighed and said to Marya, "Time to go!" Both ran to get off the train, seeing Remus ahead of her, Marya shouted, "I'm coming!" "We're going to have to jump!" Remus shouted, seeing the gap coming up, they grabbed each others' hands and landed on a discarded train car, Marya looked around and said, "Heads up!" "Looks like this thing won't give up," Remus said.

The creature followed them and Marya and Remus got out their weapons once more. As Remus shot his revolvers, Marya slashed at the creature and their combined strengths proved to be too much as the creature fell into the darkness that traveled underneath Despair's End. Remus took a deep breath and fell back on his bottom, he whispered, "Oh goodness. Whew…. We did it." But Marya didn't feel like to celebrating as she walked to the end of the train car and walked ahead, Remus stopped her, "Aren't you supposed to protect citizens, Soldier Marya Granger? I mean you're part of the Special Warriors, aren't you? Why are you going against your superiors? Why don't you tell me that?" Marya smiled, forgetting that Remus was wiser than he appeared to be, but corrected him, "I _was _a soldier."

With that said, she jumped off the edge of the train car, Remus shouted, "Hey, where do you think you're going?" He sighed, and the small mechanical wolf hopped into his open hand, he said, "Fenrir, we just can't catch a break, can we?" Putting Fenrir in his pocket, he followed his former student along what was once a busy highway, due to the debris and wrenched vehicles that lined the street. Along the way they encountered the soldiers similar to what they encountered on the train. Only these new opponents were a lot tougher, Marya asked, "What are these things?" "Death Eaters," Remus said. "Followers of a once mighty wizard. Wonder if the rumors are true, that this Dark Lord has intended returned?" Marya didn't feel about asking that and just continued along the path, Remus followed her. As they reached a guarded intersection, Remus said to Marya, "Not wanting to turn bad is one thing. But taking on the elite solders?" "Better to die then get sent to here or Azkaban. It's hell without the brimstone." Marya said, Remus sighed and said, "Yes, well hell is not sounding so bad. Because this place is not exactly paradise."

"Domesticated peacekeepers." Marya said, noticing a different dog among the guard dogs. "Nothing to worry about." "Maybe not for Solider Marya Granger, but….." Remus was shocked as Marya left him, "Hey!" That was when he noticed the dog as well, Marya protected him and took care of the guard dogs, Remus knelt to the dog, "Sirius, it's me…. Remus." The dog noticed him and licked his face, then changed into a man with shaggy black hair and light blue eyes. Marya motioned for them to come with her as she continued her mission. When they had far ahead, Marya shouted, "Preemptive strike!" Remus took out his revolvers and Sirius pulled out a double blade sword, the guard noticed, whispering, "Rebels….." "So much for the element of surprise," Sirius said as the fight began, Sirius helped Marya by slashing at the guards while Remus shot his revolvers at them, as soon as the trio finished them off, a large blast destroyed the bridge.

"So what now?" Sirius asked. "Do we turn back?" "There's no time!" Marya shouted, Remus asked, "Then what do you suggest we do?" "Quiet!" She walked close to the edge, Remus and Sirius looked as they walked with her, Marya said softly, "You two better hold on tight." They were confused as she snapped her fingers again and holographic wings appeared on her back, Sirius was shocked, grabbing her hand, "Hey! No, no don't leave us!" "Remus, grab a hold!" she shouted, holding out her other hand, Remus was confused, "What?" "I'm your only way out of here." Remus looked around and saw something, "That might get us across! Right there!" Marya looked and saw someone piloting a ship with a new highway, she nodded and took Remus' hand, he looked at her, "Right?" "Looks that way," she said, flying over to it. Flying to the control panel, Marya, Remus, and Sirius caught the attention of the general, he asked, "Deportees, are we? Weapons down. I'd hate for this to turn ugly."

"Uh… 'turn ugly'?" Sirius asked, Marya simply explained, "He wants to kill us without a fight." She pulled out her sword as did Sirius while Remus pulled out his revolver, the general ran up to them, "Time's up!" Marya focused on the general while Remus and Sirius attacked his allies, within a short amount of time, the general and his companions were taken care of. Sirius, not knowing Marya's name, asked, "So, Solider…. . what's your angle?" Marya was silent, Sirius noticed and asked, "What, is it classified military info? What's it matter? Remus told me you quit, didn't you? You think I'm gonna go out there and tell everybody your secret?" "The Pulse fal'Cie…" she said, Sirius was confused, so she told him, "My 'angle'. I'm after the fal'Cie." She walked over and pushed some buttons, starting the engine, she asked Remus, "Still happy you tagged along, Professor?" Remus sighed, and whispered to Sirius as Marya walked somewhere, "Didn't have a choice."

* * *

"_On behalf of the citizen of Neo Ivalice, I would like to thank the brave soldiers of Malfoy Cooperation and express our best wishes for a successful relocation. Your noble and selfless sacrifice ensures the continued safety and peace of our society. Were it not for this remarkable gesture, every citizen of Neo Ivalice, your family, your friends, your neighbors would exposed to the dangers of the world below. By choosing to leave Neo Ivalice and participating in this migration…"_

The radio that was broadcasting the speech was destroyed by a small bomb, two men stood in front of the destroyed radio, one had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes with freckles that covered his face, the other had shoulder messy raven hair and bright emerald green eyes, the red haired man said, "'Migration'? Mate, it's more like 'extermination'." "Ron….." the black haired man said, "Tell the others to stay here." Ron looked at him and said, "Sorry… I don't mean to-"

The man shook his head and told his friend, "These people needs heroes!" He walked to one of the members and helped them grip the gun in their hands, "Here, keep your cool and they will, too. You got it?" "Got it," the member said, the man looked at Ron and said, "What's our motto?" "The army's no match for NORA!" Ron and the member said together, smiling, the man smiled, "Attaboy." Ruffling the young member's head, he and Ron left, heading for their companions. Up ahead, their companions were fighting the soldiers of the Malfoy Cooperation, Dean Thomas shouted, "Man, this is crazy!" "Then take a nap!" Lee Jordan shouted, Dean almost couldn't believe it, "Really? Can I?"

"Sure! And when we're taking a _dirt _nap, you can save 'em all!" Lee shouted, Dean groaned, "Man, that's even worse!" That's when the man and Ron appeared, Ron said, "No dirt naps today! We're all in this together!" "Our enemy is the Malfoy Coop's Guard!" The man said. "Their dreaded Dark Warriors, no less." "What's to dread?" Parvati Patil asked, shooting with her twin sister, Padma, who said, "Those Dark Warriors are nothing but bluster and bullying. They've nothing on NORA." "Well, we are the heroes after all," Lee said, Ron said, "Then lets prove it!" The man straightened the bandana around his head and nodded, the group headed out. When they had gotten a little ways ahead, Dean just groaned, "No more….." "There are soldiers everywhere," Parvati said, Lee turned to Ron and the man, "Yo, Ron, Harry, what's the plan?"

"Charge in, guns blazing," Ron said, jokingly, Dean pointed at him, "Hey! That's not a plan!" "Real heroes don't plans," Padma said, Harry smiled and nodded, leading the group to the group of people who survived the train wreck, some of whom had removed their robes, Harry walked to the group and asked, "You all okay?" Padma tripped and dropped a handful of gun, Ron whispered, "Hey, careful with those." "Don't worry, no one's gonna be staying here," Harry said, "We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-" He was interrupted by people demanding to fight with them.

"Wait! Let me fight with you!"

"Yeah! You can't expect us to just sit here!"

"Could help." Harry whispered, Ron nodded. "Yup." "Please, let us help….." one asked, Harry noticed an explosion nearby and nodded, "Okay then. Volunteers front and center." A large number of people stood and grabbed guns to defend themselves, two men looked at each other and nodded, standing up, a girl sitting next to them, "Father? Michael?" "Don't worry," the black haired man said with a smile, the white haired nodded, "We'll be fine." They walked up and grabbed the guns left, Harry looked at them, he touched his necklace when he noticed a similar one around the white haired man's neck while he noticed a ring on the black haired man's finger, he asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," The white haired man said, the black haired man told him, "We're tough." "Right." Ron said, taking the last available gun and giving it to Harry, he said, "It's the last one, mate." Harry walked to the remaining people, holding the gun high, "All right, last one. Somebody take it." He held out to the girl, but she shook her head and said, "No….. I can't." Another girl watched and stood up, holding out her hands, "Here!" Harry gave her the gun, while she was looking at the gun, Harry told her, "Push comes to shove, keep 'em safe." After examining the gun, she pretended to shoot Harry with it, Harry went along with it and pretended to be shot by the gun, the girl smiled, thinking, _'First impression of Harry after seeing him again? Very caring.'_

"All right, everyone lay down and you'll be fine," Harry said. "We'll clear out the area." "We're going home together!" Ron shouted, not all of the people were moving, Padma and Parvati shouted, "Come on! Everybody up!" Everyone stood up, Lee told them, "Right. New recruits- on me!" Lee ran off with the new recruits, Harry and Ron left with the two men, Ron said to the white haired man, "Let's go." "Right." He replied, they began to run with them but stopped and looked at the girl, who was grabbed by the arm by Parvati, telling her, "Time to go, kiddo." They smiled and followed Harry and Ron; they told the leaders of NORA that they had special watches which gave them holographic wings. Harry and Ron smiled and said they'd think about what they would do with that. As they ran, they ran into Malfoy Coop soldiers, Ron used a pair of nunchakus while Harry wielded a dual blade dagger, the white haired man had a broadsword and the black haired man had a dual sword.

They traveled along the old highway, fighting the soldiers along the way. "Mobilize beta force!" a Malfoy Coop soldier shouted. "Put down the resistance!" They called upon a stronger version of their guard dogs, it was more a monster than a guard dog, Ron said, "Heroes don't run after fights!" The four of them got ready, Harry and the black haired man attacked first, then Ron and the white haired man attacked at the monster. The black haired man gave Harry a push as he punched the monster. The strengths of Harry, Ron, and the two men proved to be more than the monster could handle and it fell down to the ground. They reached the rest of the team, who were in a cross-fire with the Malfoy Coop. Soldiers. Harry could see that they were winning, as he and Ron with the two men hid. The two men pressed buttons on their watches as the black haired man's right forearm and the white haired man's left wrist began to shine brightly.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" It wasn't until he noticed the marks and saw a large ship in the air when he realized they decided to fight, he immediately thought the one he loved and told them, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I have someone in the same position." The ship shot at everyone on the bridge, Lee shouted at Harry and Ron, "Harry! Ron! We got trouble!" Ron nodded as he left; Harry told the two men, "Stay down!" They nodded as Harry saw a spare gun and ran to it. But he narrowly missed it and almost thought he was going to die when something shot the ship out of the sky. He looked and saw the two men with Ron, the black haired man said, "We told you, didn't we?"

"We're tough," the white haired man said, helping Harry to his feet. But there was a large explosion when the two men began to lift Harry and Ron off the ground. No one noticed the two girls from before walked up and watched from afar. Harry, trying to hold on, noticed people falling from the damaged edge of the bridge, he couldn't believe it, "No…. No!" "Uh, mate, we have other problems," Ron said, looking at the wings of their rescuers and looked around. The blast appeared to have the shorted out the wirings of the men's watches, as electric lines surrounded the wings and soldiers appeared and used nets to capture the men, who began to change into crystal. The white haired man said, "Just grant us this request."

"Get her home….. please," the black haired man said, as their hands began to slip, Harry grabbed on with his other hand, "Please! Hold on!" But the crystal transformation was complete and Harry and Ron shouted as they fell from their hands. Even the girl shouted in disbelief at what she was seeing, in the place of her father and fiancée were now two beautiful silver and black crystal statues in their shapes that were being taken away, so many questions ran through her head.

The girl looked off in disbelief, the other girl placed her hands on her shoulders and realized how much of a shock this girl was in, but she said, pulling on her arm, "Come on!" But the girl wouldn't budge, so the other girl faced her and hit her hard across the face, she said, "We have to move!" "All right….." the girl took her hand and they left, wondering if Harry and Ron were alright.

* * *

Please, R&R! :3 Vanille and Serah will be here to give fanservice as well!


End file.
